In the modern world, people continue to increase their interactivity with computer systems. Development of faster and smaller electronics for computing devices has significantly increased use scenarios in which interactions occur between people and applications executed on the computing device. The high number of use scenarios leads to high risk of failures or misuse. Excessive number of failures and misuse correlate with large number of customer support events that consume resources of an organization providing services associated with the computing device or the applications. Data about support environments is seldom used to predict issues associated with devices, applications, or end users. A significant demand exists to automate analysis and management of events generated by systems such as a customer support system.